Unwell: A Mini Alex Rider Fanfic
by Wolf77
Summary: Alex and Sabina have a conversation in which Sabina unsuccessfully tries to get Alex to go to a shrink for his PTSD problems. The story itself is based off the song Unwell by Matchbox Twenty.


_****_**Unwell**

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Alex Rider. I wish!_

* * *

"Alex? Are you even paying attention!?" Sabina's annoyed voice broke through Alex's daydream. He sighed, sensing the beginning of another fight. They'd been having a lot of them lately.

"I'm sorry Sabina. I just haven't been myself. Not since Jack died."

"Well, I can see that! I mean, you almost never sleep and when you do you're always yelling because of a nightmare!" She paused for a minute, already wincing at what she was going to say next and predicting his reaction. With a softer voice she said, "Alex, don't you think it might be time to see a shrink? This is becoming a problem." He stared at her for a few seconds, clearly horrified.

"How could you even say that! I'm not crazy! I'm just. . . umm. . . unwell. I can't help it that I can't fall asleep! Don't you think I berate myself every night over that! It's just that, every time I close my eyes, I see her."

"Her? Oh, Jack. Alex, don't you think it's time to let go? I mean, she's been gone for almost a year now."

"Actually, not quite. It'll be one year on Thursday." Alex corrected. Alex casually glanced over his shoulder. When he looked back he saw Sabina rolling her eyes. "What?"

"You also need to stop being so paranoid."

"Paranoid? About what?" Alex asked, feigning innocence.

"Everything Alex. You're always looking over your shoulder as if MI6 or SCORPIA will miraculously appear there!"

"I do not! And I'm not paranoid! I'm just being cautious."

"Uh huh. Is that why you purposely take an extra hour and a half to walk home from school every day? Please just think about it Alex! I miss the old you. The one who didn't have nightmares and wasn't 'cautious' beyond reason! I don't like the new you, the one that stares at the ceiling all day just waiting for MI6 or the CIA to force them on another mission!" Alex started at this statement about his former employers.

"You really think they might do it again?" He said with another nervous glance behind him. "I was never sure whether to believe them when they said that they'd let me be." Sabina rolled her eyes at him.

"See. This is what I mean Alex. Where is the fun-loving, dangerous, and somewhat mysterious person that I used to know? Where is that reckless boy I used to be friends with?"

"Reckless? I wouldn't describe myself as reckless."

"Oh come on Alex. What about that one time, when you surfed the biggest wave ever when we were told not to?" Alex sighed in defeat.

"To be honest Sabina, I think I'm losing my mind. I don't know how much longer I can take living here. I hear the whispers at school. All those kids, even the teachers think I'm a trouble child! You know, those bad kids in every class, the ones that sell drugs, get bad grades, and get into trouble all the time? I wouldn't be surprised if somebody approached me and asked me to join their gang!"

"Just hang in there Alex. Maybe tomorrow will be worth something. Bad things can't happen to you forever can they?"

"I think I've used up all my luck trying to get rid of SCORPIA. I don't know if there's anything left in this world for me. MI6 destroyed my life and SCORPIA took away everything I cared about." Sabina stared at Alex. He looked so sad. She wished that there was something that she could do to help him but she was no shrink. He was beyond help.

"MI6 ruined you," she whispered instead. Alex nodded a slow, heavy nod in agreement. "Alex, why can't you help me understand? I'm sure if you just talked to someone it would get better." He shook his head, as if reading her thoughts.

"I'm beyond help Sabina. There's nothing you or anyone else can do." A single tear fell from his eyes before he got his emotions under control but Sabina picked up on it anyway. She looked at him sadly, knowing that was as close to an emotional breakdown as he would ever get.

* * *

_**Sorry that was so short guys. I did say it was a mini fanfic. Anyway, please review but note that there will not be any more to this story. Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
